Insane asylum
by Completebooknerd101
Summary: Clary fray is only 17 and has killed over 15 people. but not without reason. One day she is taken to an institution where she will get tested on and meet other people just like her, or so she thinks. She may or may not be insane now but will she get there? rating will change to M through out the story for smut's.
1. Chapter 1

**hey this is a story that I noticed only few people write full stories about so I am going to attempt to do a full story on the TMI gang being in an insane asylum for being crazy! I love these kinds of bad ass story's so I am gonna try hope you enjoy! I do not own the mortal instruments or ANY characters in this story! So without further a do I give you chapter one! Oh and this is all human!**

 **Clary POV**

"Get off me you son of a bitch!"I struggle against the hands of someone that I think is a guy. "Quit moving you stupid cunt! I swear to god I may have had orders not to kill you but they never said I couldn't hurt you, you crazy bitch!"

I felt a sharp sting on my right cheek and realized that the asshole hit me! "We need to get going Michael, Hodge doesn't like to be kept waiting. Especially with new patients." I twist my head to the side and notice another man here. He has snow white blonde hair, black coal eyes and a big build. He looks to be about to be about 40 years old. "Valentine, come on let's have a little fun before we have to take her in."

The man- Michael turns to me and smiles sinisterly. "You want that pretty girl don't ya? I bet you do. I can make you feel real good." He twirls my curly copper red hair around his finger before trailing his hands down my body to the button of my black ripped skinny jeans. Right when he starts to unbutton them I spit in his face and kick him as hard as I can on his dick. What a sick fuck. Just as I am about to lash out again the other guy Valentine I think is what the guy called him spoke up.

"We don't have time Wayland. But I wouldn't put it behind you to rape a little girl." His snarky comment almost made me want to not kill him but no one and I repeat no one calls me a little girl. "Listen here you assh-." I am cut off as I feel cloth belong pressed over my mouth and nose. I scream and thrash out as much as I can before I pass out and darkness surounds me even though I try to fight it.

 **later**

 _"I love you Clary don't forget that. I am doing this to keep you safe. Please believe me." I watch my mother start to pull out something that looks shiny. With a startling realization I notice its a knife. Just as she is about to slit my throat I sit up and punch as hard as I can for a 7 year old and knock her back. I take the knife out of he hand and stab her in the thigh before. Saying, "Mommy? I love you mommy don't forget that." I smile sweetly at her before slitting her throat from ear to ear. "Clar-." "Shhh mommy its okay I love you. You'll be safe now." I watch as blood gushes out of had and I start to walk away._

I wake up from the last and first memory of my mom and my first kill. I start to sit up and realize that I am in a trunk. I bang my head on the ceiling as the car goes over a bump and curse under my breath. I feel around in my boot until my hand curls around the hilt of my knife. I feel the car stop and hear car doors close as footsteps approach the back of the car where I currently am. I hear muffled voices and quickly put the knife up the sleeve of my long sleeve maroon crop top. Right when I hear the key to the lock on the trunk being turned I get ready to launch myself.

The men open the trunk and I don't even pay attention to see if they have any weapons. I just launch myself out of the car and attack. But before I hit anyone I am pinned down to the pavement painfully.I twist my head to the side and see Michael and I remember Valentine also called him Wayland which I can only guess is his last name. Good for the future when I want to kill him. I smile at them and say, "hello boys where we at? Did we stop for a pee break?" They look at me with pure hatred before Valentine speaks.

"This is where you will be living. And I recommend not opening that mouth of yours while your here. There are crazier people here than you." I laugh and smile at them as they hall me to my feet. They start to drag me towards a door that leads inside an abandoned church. I sigh and wish I had my art supplies with me now. When we make it to the door Michael breaths on a scan thingy and the doors open and they began to drag me into the building.

We enter a room full of other teenagers and a couple of kids. I don't know what the fuck is going on but I am not going to stick to find out. I kick out and hit Valentine in the shin before biting his nose and ripping the tip off. I spit it out at Michael at just as Valentine roars and falls back. I grab my knife out and launch myself at Michael. I land on top of him and I hold his head still before I slit his throat from ear to ear. I feel hands wrap around my petite waist and hall me away from him. I look back and see golden eyes before I black out.

 **so that's it for chapter one! Do you want me to continue? I know this is kind of crazy but hey I warned ya. What did you expect with them being in an insane asylum? If you want any of the characters to have certain disorders I am all ears! Please review and you guys should chech out Clacelover2003 she has the best stories and I recommend her story 4 years later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey so this is chapter two! I hope to anyone that reads this story that you like it?. I'm do not own the mortal instruments or ANY of these characters!**

 **to freya Ross: some of the characters will have disorders. But some will just be insane. You will find out some of their disorders and meet the other characters in chapter 3!**

 **So without further a do I give you chapter two...**

I hate cages. Always have and always will. Ever since my brother went into one as a stupid mother fucking magic trick and had it thrown into the pond.

He didn't make it.

I fucking hate cages. And you know what I get to wake up to? Being in a _fucking cage!_ Someone is going to die."Hey! Let me the fuck out a here!" I grab the bars and try to break them I know wishful thinking. "Whoever fucking put me in here will get there throat slit ear to ear!" I keep screaming profanities at anyone who is listening.

After about what I think is an hour I hear footsteps walking down the hallway towards where I'm at. I look up and see a guy with gray hair and something that looks black on his shoulder. As he steps closer I see that the lump on his shoulder has eyes. "Hello Clarissa. My name is Hodge Starkweather. I have been watching you for quid sometime ya know." He says as he looks at me with a hunger that doesn't seem sexual and for some reason that worries me.

"Creepy. You know normal people don't watch people. But I guess your normal are ya? So tell me why the hell am I here? I don't have anything worth your while so your wasting your time with me." I finish and look him dead in the eye before smiling at him. "Don't think I don't know you. I know that whenever you kill someone you slit their throat from ear to ear- like you yelled not so long ago. And you draw a smiley face on your victims forehead so the cops can tell if it was you who did it." I stare at him before realizing something...

"Wait, how long have you been watching me you sick mother fucker?" All the asshole does is stare at me. Just stares. "Jace! Let her out and lead her to the others. We are gonna keep this one." I watch him walk away and see him breath on the same machine thing I saw outside."So we can't get out." I said to myself and realize this means if I want out I need one of the people who work here alive. Fucking great.

"I see sleeping beauty is up. Who kissed you awake?" I look up and see golden eyes looking at me curiously. Then I remember... "You had me locked up in this cage? Didn't you?" I say with the most venomous, frightening tone I can muster. I look him in the eyes and stand up. I walk toward the bars and stop in front of him. "I saved your life red. You should be thanking me. Killing one of Hodges men, whew.. No one has ever done that before... Well except me." He says and smiles at me.

"Why the fuck am I here Goldilocks? And you know what while your at it where is here?"

"I would watch your mouth. People hear don't like being talked down to. And welcome to the insane asylum aka the institute! You know they have been saying to us for the past year we would be getting another person-well girl and that she is fucking crazy but I didn't believe them... Still don't." Once he finished he pressed a button on the side of the cage on the outside and the bars swung open.

I step out and look at him and see he is fairly attractive. I am going to have fun with him. I look up at him through my eyelashes before going on my tip toes and putting my lips next to his ear. "Are you one of those people who don't like being talked down to? Because if so..." I say while I lean back and look him dead in the eye while biting my full lips.

I got the reaction I was hoping for as he looks at me hungrily before saying gruffly, "if so what?" I continue to look at him before I start to turn away. I look at him over my shoulder before I go through the only doors that doesn't have the breath machine on them and say, "If so its a shame I like to take control." With that I wink and walk through the doors and into a room full of teens and a couple of children.

All I can think about is until I find a way to get out of here I am going to have some fun with Goldie.

 **there you have it chapter 2 is finished! I know it wasn't as long as the last one but I promise the next one will be! If you have any ideas for disorders you want some of the characters to have I will be glad to fit it in. Please review! Thank you all**


	3. Chapter 3

**here is chapter 3!**

 **I do not own the mortal instruments or any of these characters! These characters will be different from the books and if you don't like that I suggest getting the fuck off this story. Without further a do I give you chapter 3!**

 **Jace POV**

"Hodge needs to see you right now." Pangborn one of Hodge's men said.

Fucking great.

Just what I need right now. I have so much fucking sexual needs right now that I was about to go take care of it. Involving Aline and a door. "You can tell him he needs to wait I have a tight schedule right now and I have someone waiting." With that said i start to walk towards the door that leads into the hallway where my room is located. "I wouldn't disobey Hodge's orders. You remember what happened last time."

 _flashback_

 _I stare into gray beautiful eyes."Did you refuse the master is that why your hear?" I look to my side and see a girl. As I look closer I can read her name tag and it says Tessa. "Yes. I did because the old fucker tried talking down to me. Nobody talks down to me." I look at her as she comes closer and realize she has something in her hands. "You shouldn't have done that Jace. Now you are going to be punished." I look at her like she's fucking crazy. "Heads up hot stuff. I enjoy pain." I smile at her seductively. She looks at me in disgust before revealing what she has in her hand. It's a needle. "We know you enjoy pain that's why I was ordered to inject you with this hallucination drug." She raises the needle to my arm and is bout to inject me when I say, "Why are you doing this?" All she says before everything goes black is, "They have my family and will kill them if I don't." I see a light and open my eyes to see blood thirsty beasts all round me. 'Quack, quack,quack' holy fucking shit! I am going to die in the worst way. By getting torn apart by little yellow fucking cannables.––––_

 _Present_

I turn around and look at him. I punch him in the nose making blood gush out and I dig my nails into his left eye until I have my my fingers curled all the way around the eyeball. I pull and rip out his eye making more blood come pooring out of his worthless body. I watch with satisfaction as he starts to bleed out on the floor while screaming and holding his eye to try and stop the bleeding. I bend down and say, "I do whatever the fuck I want and you don't have _a_ fucking say. Do not tell me what I _need_ to do. I repeat. 'I do what I want.'" With that I walk off in the direction of Hodge's office. Feeling the even better about finally killing that piece of shit than fucking a girl up against a door can ever do.

As I start to walk down the all to familiar halls I hear the screams of the fucking insane people that Hodge has managed to lock up. He collects teenagers and sometimes kids with disorder's or illness's like anorexia and suicidal. Then there is me. I am not fucking sick and I sure as hell don't have any fucking crazy disorder.

(no offence to people with disorders I love you!)

I just love killing people. Making them bleed out knowing I did it with just my hands gives me the best high you can ever imagine.

Mostly girls though. I absolutely love to kill them. I fuck them hard and while they are high on pleasure I dig my fingers into their thighs and watch them cry out in pain while they beg me to go rougher. By the end of their orgasm they are on the bed bleeding out from where my fingers dug into their thighs where I ripped the chunk of skin off.

I arrive at the door to Hodges office and knock three times before waiting to be called in. You never walk into his office without his approval. That is one rule I will follow. I watched what happens to the people who do it and I do not want that to happen to me. I am brought back to the present as I hear a faint 'come in' before I open up the door and step inside. I see Hodge sitting in his black chair behind his dark brown wooden desk. "Ah, Jace so good to see you. I see you are doing well meaning you ripped out professor pangborns eyeball." He looks at me and shakes his head. I know I will be punished but it was worth it.

"I will let it slip this once. As you already know we have a new arriver! Her name is Clarissa and she is 16 years old. She has killed fifteen, well now sixteen people. did not make it." He looks at me like I should already know where the fuck this is going. " I do not understand how this is any of my concern. I don't really care for new fucked up people." I speak as formally as I can and with the best polite voice I can muster. Though I can tell some of my annoyance seeped through. He narrows his eyes at me but let's it pass. "This girl does not have anything wrong with her. She is like you. She juast likes to... Kill people for a living."

I look at him astonished. He has never had a non sick person here before besides me. I mean I knew they were stocking a girl for killing people and wanting to bring her here but I didn't think it would actually happen. "We are going to go see her now. So if you would please follow me." He gets up and his falcon Hugo flies onto his shoulder as he starts to walk out of the door with me following a few footsteps behind. "You are not allowed to kill this one if I choose I want her here." He says. Fine by me there's other girls here that I want to kill and fuck. He stops as we are about to step through the door and turns to me with a start and says, "Stay here until I call you name."

And then he walks off towards a cell but it looks more like a cage to me. I hear I girl cussing out loud and yelling profanities at no one and can't help but be amused. I here faint talking between the two but otherwise can't make out what their sayoing intil I hear hodge call me over. I pass him and he gives me a warning look before walking away out the door we came through. I watch as he breaths on the machine and it let's him through before turning around and walking toward the cage holding the girl.

I look at her and see she has red wavy copper hair and a heart shaped face with green eyes. I can also tell she has a petite frame and looks to be about 5'6 and has nice hips. I stop checking her out and say, "Sleeping beauty is up. Who kissed you wake?" I see her look up at me and watch as she starts to recall something..."You had me locked up in this cage? Didn't you?" She says with venom in her voice. Fiesty I am going to like this one.

"I saved your life red. You should be thanking me. Killing one of Hodge's men, whew.. No one has ever done that before... Well except me." I look at her and smile. But it is quickly wiped off my !mouth once she speaks.

"Why the fuck am I here Goldilocks? And while your at it where is here?" The stupid bitch talked down to me. No one talks down to me. I step closer to the cage and snarl, "I would watch your mouth. People here don't like being talked down to. And welcome to the insane asylum asks the institute! You know they have been saying to us the past year we were going to be getting another person- well girl and that she is fucking crazy. I didn't believe them... Still don't." I end and watch as she stands up and walks over to the bars as I press the button on the side and they swing open.

I see her check me out and smirk. She looks at my through her long copper lashes and stands on her tip toes and says, "Are you one of those people who don't like being talked down to? If so..." She let's her words trail off as she steps back down and bites her lips. Hot fucking shit i want to fuck her and make her mine

I look at her hungrily and say, "If so what?" She just looks at me before she turns and starts to walk away. She looks over her shoulder at me and says,"If so its a shame I like to be in control." And she walks off through the doors leaving me standing here thinking of a redhead riding on top of me. Shit I need a cold shower.

I am going to have fun with little red.

 **okay so that's chapter three! I know I said I would introduce the other characters this chapter but I just had to do this! Anyway please review with any questions or comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**i don't own the mortal instruments. And if you don't like this story and it doesn't fit your standards get the fuck out a here! No one is asking you to stick and read. And this place is meant for people to write there ideas down and not to be criticized. So if you read stories just to hate on the writer fuck off. Any way I'm sorry you all had to read that but I just had to say that. And it turns out this story is going to turn rated m soon. With lemons and other...** ** _stuff_** **so if you don't like that but like this story I will put a note up before the part comes up for ya.?ￂﾠ**

 **Without further a do I give you chapter 4!**

 **Clary POV**

Clary walked into the room full of people around her age. All the teenagers seemed to be clustered around a fountain with angels and demons in the middle fighting with water pooring out of the top and into the pond below.

I hear a gugling sound coming from the water behind a guy with black hair.

I walk closer and see he is holding someone under. "Look at how pathetic he is! He can't even come up for air." He looks back down and grabs a fistfull of the kids hair.

 ** _flashback_**

 _"She is just a little girl. Grab her." The man says I try to fight back but I couldn't knock his hands off of me. I scream and thrash around with no one there to help me."who's gonna help you huh? No one you little worthless bitch. Your a nuisance to me and my business." I look at him and laugh. "God your a crazy bitch. Put her in the water." He looks over to me before he says, "I hope you can swim." With that said I am thrown into the pond and am sinking._

 _Stupid assholes. I wait a minute before I kick off the bottom and a break the surface. I start to swim away from the bank and to a little bridge that leads across the water to the other side._

 _ **present**_

I look over again and see the poor soul that asshole has under the water and notice its a fucking little kid. I walk over an I hear him snarl, "You worthless pathetic pussy! You should kill yourself. The world doesn't need yo-." I cut him off by grabbing his arms and twisting them so he would have to look at me. And when he does I see endless black holes as his eyes. What a creepy mother fucker.

He smiles at me and laughs like a sociopath. Even creepier than when I laugh before I kill someone.

He reminds me of the joker. I fucking hated him. And with that thought in mind I grab a fistfull of his hair and snap his head forward before snapping it back and hitting it against the part of the side that is broken off and sharp. I watch as his eyes go wide before it hits the edge and his head detaches from his body and blood spills everywhere. His blood.

I look into the pond and look down to see the little boy looking at me in wonder with the bastards blood all over his face. I role my green eyes before deciding I could use this little guy as my side kick.

"What are you staring at? Get out of that disgusting water before I change my mind about not killing you." He didn't need to be told twice. He tries to crawl over the edge but couldn't because he is to short so I look at him and growl before I grab him under his arms, pulling him out.

I put him down and look at him before saying with one eyebrow raised, "Well are tpyou going to show me where my room is or what kid?" I smirk at him as his little mouth shapes into an 'O'. He snaps. Out of it before grabbing my wrist and saying,"This way." As I follow him through the halls I note the walls here were... Colorful. I walk in awe as I look at the different arts before we both stop in front of a door that says 'Clarissa'. I rip it off and throw it on the ground before opening the door to my new room.

"What the _actual_ fuck?" I look around the room and notice it looks the same as the one in my apartment. Yes I have an apartment. You think I kill peices of shit and not take their money?

I walk over to the closet and see that they at least got my clothes from the apartment instead of buying new ones. I turn to the kid and ask, " So what's your name and why ya here." I continue to look through my jackets for a specific one when the kid says, "Max. And I am here suicidal thoughts. And before you say that's not a disorder I know. They rarely take people with them." I stop looking for the jacket for a second and turn to Max. "Then what is the problem with all those people?"

He looks to be choosing his words carefully before finally explaining, "Everyone here has a story and it just made them into... Different people then what they were before. If that makes sense. A lot of these people didn't have anything wrong with them until they came here went into the nursing room." He finishes with a shrug. What the fuck is going on here? I have a bad feeling about this place. And I never get anxious or nervous when this kind of shit happens to me.

I look at the kid Max before saying, "What happens in that nursing room? Do ya know?" He looks like he doesn't want to say anything. But I can definitely tell thgthgat he knows something. "Tell me." I demand him in my most terrifying voice.

"I don't know but Magnus knows somebody that does. Anyone that goes back there can't remember anything. But apparently one person does. I don't know who though, I only know that Magnus knows who it is and-." I cut off his rambling by ruffling his hair and saying,"Thanks kid. Ya did good. Now take me to this Magnus."

We walk a little further down until we stop at a very sparkly... Door. I tell Max thank you and to go to my room and wait for me. I then proceed to knock on the door. It opens and reveals an even sparkly guy than the door is. I look him over and see that he is naked and his skin just has glitter all over it.

I look down and see that his dick is hard and covered in saliva. I look over his shoulder and see a really hot naked guy with black hair and stunning blue eyes. Fuck there is to much sexual tension here for my own good. "Can I help you biscuit?" I look at the glittery Asain dude and see him looking at me. "I am trying to find a person named Magnus." "

"Well love I think we should wrap thus up later." He says while turning around winking while giving me a full veiw of his ass. And am not complaining.

The guy that was on the bed walks out the door but not before turning to look at me and then he's walking away. "What can I help you with?" The guy that it think is Magnus asks.

"Max told me you know someone that knows what is going on here. I want to know who." He looks at me before saying, "Make you a deal. I get to pick three people I want dead and you kill them. And I will tell you. What do you say?" I think aboaboiut it before nodding my head in response.

The dude giggles. Like fucking giggles. "Great. Well I can tell you that his name is Jace. But he won't give it to you for free."

"That's fine." I start to walk out and turn around and say, "write the na!as down and slide it under my door." With that I walk out and to a door that says 'Jace' on it. I walk in it not even caring about privacy.

"Ah I knew you would be sent to me sooner or later. Tell me what ya want to know? But I have a price-." I cut him off by saying," I'll give you a your payment when you tell me what I want to know now spill." He looks at me and smirks before he walks over to me to lean in to kiss me.

 **Okay. So that's that. You guys will have to wait until next chapter to see if they will kiss. But I will tell you this is not gonna be a sappy lovey dovey story. I'm sorry it just doesn't fit. And sexual themes in next chapter! Beware. Please please review! Until next update...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay crazy people her is chapter 5! Yay! My updating on both of my stories might be a little off because I am working on another one with a beta and she is clacelover2003 you should check her out! But I will try to update. Anyway I don't own the mortal instruments or any of the characters just the plot! And this chapter holds sexual the!es I will leave a note when it will happen for ya. Without further a do I give you chapter 5!**

Just as Jace leans down to kiss me, I tilt my head up so he would think I am allowing it. Right when his lips are about to brush mine I grab his jaw and turn his head to the side and bring my lips close to his ear so as I speak they brush against it like a butterfly.

"You get your _payment_ after you tell me what the fuck happens behind the closed door of the nurses room. And if you don't like that bargain then you can relieve your cock by yourself without the help of my mouth." I said the word payment with a seductive voice.

"You know I could.. Or I could just make you." I look the fucker straight in the eye before saying, "it turns me on when I am forced. It makes me ten times more horny because I try to fight back but know its no use. Would you do that to me? _for_ me?" He looks at me hungrily before lifting me up and throwing me on the twin size bed.

He crawls over me until we are face to face and leans down so our noses touch just barely. While our mouths hover before each others. "But I won't do anything to you or with you until you tell me." And with that said, I push him off me with a force he wasn't expecting. I get off the bed leaving the hot shit head dumb founded before walking over to the door. Just as I'm about to walk out Jace calls out, "Fine I'll tell you but I want you down on your knees in front of me, sucking my cock. And you can't stop until I tell you to."

Bingo asshole. He did exactly what I thought he would. I mean granted I have to suck his cock but hey I'm not gonna complain about that.

I turn around and walk slowly towards him while swaying my hips a bit. I changed out of my black ripped jeans and maroon crop top and into white skinny jeans and a dark blue crop top that stops just below my ribs, it also has long Lacey sleeves.

When I reach him I grab on to his belt loops and land gracefully onto my knees in front of him. "You have to tell me first before I start to suck your dick." I tell him in my innocent voice making him groan out before saying, "They take kids there that don't live up to the expectations of hodge and torture them until they get even fucking more messed up than they already are. Now start sucking." He demanded and I complied.

 **(rated m scene beware!)**

I pop the button on his pants and grab a hold of his zipper before I pull it all the way down. I look up at him from under my eyelashes. As I hold on to the sides of his jeans and rip them off his legs in one motion.

I look down and bite my lip from how hard and big he is. He must be at least 9 inches. I pull down his boxers and let his cock spring free. "Fuck." i whimpered. If I thought he was 9 inches inside his boxers he has to be at least 11 inches now.

"Start sucking now. And don't stop until I tell you to." He demands and I do as I am told. I grab a hold of his cock and look at him through my copper lashes before I take the head in my my mouth and take him all the way into the back of my throat while my hand pumps fast on the part my mouth can't reach.

"Oh shit." I smile up at him while I increase the speed of my hand but keep my mouth going at a slow pace.

Up down. Up down.

I keep going while I never loose my rhythm. When his grunts get more frequent I start to speed up my ministrations. He grips the bed post making his hands go paper white from the force. "Fuck Clary I'm gonna cum." He tells me but I don't stop because he didn't tell me. I know he is probably gonna forget when he orgasms but that will let me have more fun with him.

I go faster and soon I taste a hot, salty liquid squirt into my mouth but I just keep swallowing. When I feel that he is done I start to speed my hand up again causing his knees to buckle. He lands on the floor of his bedroom laying down on his back while I straddle his waist and keep moving my hand up and down.

With my free hand that's not touching his cock, I lift his shirt up and over his head. I lick my way up his chest and bite down on his nipples while I slam my hand down hard against his balls making him cry out in pleasure.

I make my way up to his neck and stop. I move my hand faster and harder making the sound of skin slapping skin echoe throughout the room. I move my lips to his jaw and leave an open mouth kiss there before I start to suck.

I feel him cum around me again so I go faster. I pound my hand on him making his breathing labor.

I look into his golden eyes and smile seductively before I move my hand as fast as it can go making all he can do is cry out in pure pleasure and pain. "You haven't said the word stop yet." I watch as his plump pink lips form a perfect 'O'. I slam my hand down three more times before he yells out, "S-STOP!"

I immediately quite all movement and kiss down his chest all the way to his now limp cock. I lick up all the cum leaving his _tip_ for last and sucking on it until it becomes hard and erect again. I get off of him and say, "There's your payment. And I left you a big _tip_." I wink and leave the panting boy to jerkoff and have his fifth orgasm of the night.

 **(rated m sexual part over...** ** _forthis chapter at least?)_**

I enter my room and head straight towards my closet and try to find the jacket I was looking for when that kid Max was in here. I have cleared everything into the back and finally find what I'm looking for.

I walk out of and to beside my bed. I sit down and unzip the side of it and pull out my special knife kit, condoms(you never know when you would need em.) And something else. Just as I was about to set up my last item a knock sounded at my door. Who the fuck would come to her room?

Clary pushes all the items under her bed and throws the jacket on top of her bed before walking to answer the door.

When she unlocks the door and opens it she finds...

 **who is at the door? If you can guess it I will give you a hint on what to expect in the next chapter! and I am going to change things up a bit. For every chapter number, I have to get that many reviews to update! So, this is chapter 6 so I need 6 reviews for another update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry it took a couple days to update but there is a lot of snow here and it just keeps coming so its hard to write when your tired. Also I have a new story I'm going to post that I beta with clacelover2003. So without further a do I give you chapter 7… warning sexual themes this chapter at the end though…**

 **clary pov**

I walk over to the door and open it only to reveal a girl with black, straight, waist length hair, and dark brown eyes almost to the point of black and curves to die for.

She looks me up and down before raising one dark, perfect in questioning. "So you you're the girl that left the Jace Herondale out of breath, panting on his bedroom floor naked while trying to jerk off in a state that no girl has ever left him in before." She looks at me with appreciation before walking into my room without an invitation.

"Nice place you got here. Hodge doesn't usually decorate new recruits rooms. They are all white. The only person that I know that had his room this way is Jace and that's only because Hodge thinks he's special."

She turns around and looks at me up and down before smirking. "I'm sorry if this comes out rude but you don't look special at all. Or seem special for that matter. So what's the deal? Why they take ya? Huh. Society didn't do anything to get rid of ya so Hodge took the poor innocent little-."

"Don't fucking call me little girl you stupid cunt. And I am far from innocent ii have killed 16 people and still sleep like a fucking pussy. So don't make assumptions about me or you could get the fuck outa my room. Get it? Got it? Good." She looks at me with pure hatred before coming and standing in front of me so she is towering a good 4 inches above my head.

"Don't fucking tell me what I can and can not say you stupid bitch. We all got problems and some worse than others and I would recommend keeping that trap of yours shut. You don't know when your going to piss off the wrong people."

She glares down at me a little longer with both of her eyebrows raised before she starts smiling. Fucking smiling like nothing just fucking happened. What the fuck is wrong with the people in this place.

"So are you gonna tell me why you gave Jace a god ass blowy and how your still alive?" man this fucking chick has some weird mood swings. "Oh, and my name is Isabelle but you can call me Izzy." Like I said fucking weird.

"Clary…. So why ya here. I heard that that Hodge dude only takes people with serious fucked up problems." Izzy looks like she is calculating her answer before she finally decides to speak.

"I didn't have any problems at first. I was taken by accident when they came for my brothers. Max and Alec. So they made me have problems." Wait what the fuck does she mean by 'made her have problems'.

"I can tell that your confused on the last part so allow me to explain.. the people who are taken and end up being normal or have only mild problems they torture you with your worst fear and it makes you go insane. Some people get lucky when they come out of it. The people who don't mostly end up with some fucked up personality disorders or they just fucking see shit that's not even there and go mentally insane. That's what my brother Alec has."

I look at this girl and can see she has been through a lot here. I am normally not one to pity people on fucked up shitty lives but I can't help that I feel for her.

"what kind of fucked up shit did you end up getting? Please don't fucking tell me your got one of the ones that make you insane. I mean you have some weird ass mood swings but…" I let the end of my sentence trail off as I look at her waiting for her to answer my question.

"Kill her?- but she's my friend why would I want to do that? – the bugs?" what the fuck! She's talking to herself. Wow okay I think its time for her to leave.

"look its been okay meeting you but I think ya need to go now." She looks at me from her spot on the end of my bed before she bursts out laughing.

"what the fuck is wrong with you seriously?" she sobers up completely after I said that. Thank god.

"I was one of the lucky ones. I only got diagnosed with bipolar disorder. I was just fucking with you before with me talking to myself." Ah, 0kay she's a crazy bitch that is practically on her period 24/7. Great

"okay well Isabelle-." "Izzy." "okay Izzy.. I have some stuff to do and someone to look for. So you can come back later while I finish up what I am doing okay? Okay. Bye!" I say all that while I guide her toward my dark blue door that has runes all over it.

Once she is finally out the door I slam it shut and walk back over to my bed and wait for my little side kick to come back. I pull my stuff out from under the bed and put my knifes under my pillows and the condoms in my nightstand.

Last but not least. The only thing that will fucking keep me sane in this fucked up place. My i-pod and stereo!

I plug everything in and scroll through my list of songs and finally come across classic by MKTO.

Fuck yea this my jam.

I start to whistle as I go over and to the middle of my floor before I start to dance while I sing to the music blaring from the speakers.

Oo girl your shining like a fifth avenue diamond

and they don't make you like they used to. Your never going out of style

and oo pretty baby this world might of gone crazy

the way your seeing me you just want to make me smile

As I get lost in the lyrics I don't even realize when someone enters my room. I just keep dancing.

I wave my hands above my head and sway my hips to the beat. When the chorus hits I start to dance faster and more sexual.

I want do ya like Michele, I want to kiss you like prince

Lets get it on like marve and gae like hathaway

Write a song for you like this

Your over my head out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

one of a kind living in a world gone plastic, baby your so classic.

I feel hands wrap around my waist as I sway to the music more and knowing who it is I push my ass more into their dick and sway faster than before while I sing more of the song.

Four dozen roses anything for you to notice

I quit singing and let the pleasure of the hardness rubbing against me in just the right place. I turn around and look into the golden eyes of Jace. I put my hands around his neck and push my pussy on his length while he grabs my thighs and lifts me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist.

We stare at each other for another minute when the next song on my playlist comes on which just happens to be good time by owl city and Carly Rae Jepson. Jace closes the distance between our lips and its like fucking fireworks goes off.

He walks over to where the bed is and throws me down on the mattress before crawling so he is hovering over me. He crashes our lips together and we move I perfect sync. He licks my lower lip asking for entrance which I gladly except. Soon we are sucking and exploring each others mouths and tongues.

I lean back and use my legs to flip us over so I am straddling his waist. I lift his shirt over his head to reveal an hot eight pack. He quickly discards my shirt and looks down to see that I am wearing a all lace see through push up bra. He growls and rips it off and latches his mouth onto my left, pink nipple and begins to suck it.

I let out a moan and jerk my hips into his trying too get more friction, which only causes him to groan. He starts to jerk his hips up fast and hard while I scream out in pleasure. He switches to my right nipple and bites down on it causing the most amazing pleasure/pain feeling in the world.

I start to feel the knot in my stomach tighten as he slams my hips down on top of his making me cry out again and causing him to groan my name. I feel my orgasm take over my body and I am hit with the hardest wave of pleasure that no man has ever gave me before. When I come down form my high I look down at Jace and see he's watching me in awe.

Should I let him fuck me? I mean I think it will be ten times better than that orgasm was but…. I don't know if he has earned that yet. He was a major asshole to me when I was in the cage. But I really want to be fucked right now.

Maybe just maybe….

 **Okay guys if I get 7 reviews for this chapter I will start to work on chapter eight. And for those of you who voted Izzy nice guess! So what happens next chapter is up to the majority vote okay? Do you want them to have sex or should clary go and fill her desires somewhere else? Review and let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys here is another chapter! I will be using some of your guy's review suggestions… since it was a close tie between the two choices I gave you, I will be extra nice so.. THERE WILL BE A SMALL SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER! BEWARE! It will basically be this whole chapter because it is short but if you don't want the smut just don't read this chapter and I will update you on what happened in the next chapter so you wont feel at a loss.**

 **Without further a do I give you chapter 7…**

 **Clary POV**

Maybe just maybe….

I use my legs and push him off me. I get up and grab my bra before I put it on, along with my shirt and turn around to look at Jace.

"Alright, that was fun but now its time for you to go." I smile sweetly and almost burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"your joking right?" he says. And I say, "Does it look like I'm joking? Get out. Now." I turn around and head out of my room and down the hall. I hear the door to my bedroom slam shut and I know that he left.

I walk further down the hall until I see a guy that looks to be about 20 years old.

"hey you what's your name?" i ask him from where I am standing about 5 feet away. He turns my way and I can see that he has light brown hair with matching eyes. He should do.

"Eric." He looks me up and down approvingly and then he walks over with a smirk plastered on his face. He leans down so that his lips are right at my ear as he asks, "What's yours pretty thing?" I look up at him from under my eyes lashes before I just grab his hand and start walking back towards my room.

I can feel Jace's eyes on the back of my head as I enter my room with Eric.

"Here's the deal okay. You do everything I say. No matter what." I say this in a tone that could make any man fall on his knees.

"Anything." He says. And I smile. I peel off his red shirt and throw it on the ground before I do the same with mine.

"May I?" he indicates to my bra and I raise both of my eyebrows because I can't raise just one.

He smirks at me before he wraps his arms around my back and slips his hands over my bra strap to un-clip it.

He slides them down my shoulders slowly and finally just rips it off.

he grabs my waist and picks me up before he throws me onto my bed. "God, your so sexy." Suddenly he is on top of me and is trailing kisses up to my mouth before, we finally meet. Our lips slam together and his tongue enters my mouth and we are battling for dominance.

Before we know it both of our clothes are off and we are both completely naked. I reach over and grab a condom.

I grab a hold of his shaft which has to be at least 7 inches long, and put it on.

He lines up with my entrance and looks me in the eyes before he slams his dick all the way in with a great amount of force.

I gasp out and Eric just keeps slamming into me. Over and over. My eyes roll into the back of my head and I start to feel pressure building in my lower abdomen. I open my eyes and look at him with hooded eyes.

I lift my hips up to meet his thrusts and soon he is saying, "Oh fuck." Over and over again.

When I feel that I am about to orgasm all the pressure is gone. Just like that.

I open my eyes and see a red faced Jace with his hands wrapped around Eric's throat. I am to confused to even move. So I just watch and see what happens.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are? Fucking under aged girls." Jace tightens his grip and is grinning like a maniac. I look up to Eric's face and see that it has become purple, from the lack of oxygen getting to his brain.

I just lay down and watch the show.

I already know what's going to happen. It's kinda obvious. I hear Eric take one last gasp of breath and then drop to the ground.

Lifeless.

I don't even have time to raise my eyes to meet Jace's because he is already on top of me before I can even count to 3.

"You think that putting in a show is going to make me want to do things to you?" he asks in a husky tone.

I just reply with a meek 'yes'.

"Then let the games begin." With that said he gets off of me and walks out of my room without a backwards glance.

Let the games begin indeed is all I can think about before I finish relieving myself.

 **So sorry this chapter is so short and not very detailed. I know it has taken me a while to update this but I just started track a couple weeks ago and I have a lot of school work. That is my number one priority right now. Also I am writing poetry because I am entering multiple poetry slams. It takes a lot of time and effort. I am NOT abandoning my stories, it will just take a while longer to update is all. Any ways thank you all for reading my stories I would appreciate some feedback on what you would like to see more of. Until next time. And i promise the next chapter will be better than this.**


	8. Author note

okay so this is not an update. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating at all I know I'm terrible but I promise that soon with in the this week I will update at least one chapter for each of my stories. I've been completed in poetry slam so I've been focused on writing those and on writing my own book. I will try my hardest I promise you guys just bare with me I still am in my last year of high school so things are hectic.

Thank you guys for your support!

Sincerely your author CompleteBookNerd101


End file.
